


Broppy One-Shots

by Clebby



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clebby/pseuds/Clebby
Summary: Stories about Broppy. 💖💙
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	1. First Kiss

It was a normal day in Troll Kingdom, some singing, others dancing, and others just relaxing and enjoying the day. The rulers of Troll Kingdom were amongst the trolls relaxing.

They were all hanging out on the shores of the beach that went to Techno Village. It was one of their favorite hangout spots, and they made an agreement to meet there once every week.

Branch and Poppy sat away from the others, soaking in the afternoon sun. They had spent the whole day socializing with the other rulers, and were more than happy to take some time for themselves.

Unfortunately, Barb had other plans.

“Hey, Pipsqueak! Get over here!” Barb yelled, motioning over to where her and the other trolls stood.

Poppy sighed, trying her best to ignore the disappointed look Branch was giving her.

“I’m sorry, Branch. I’ll be right back, I promise.”

She got up, not failing to to hear Branch groan.

Poppy rushed up to Barb, putting on her best smile.

“What’s up?” She asked, slightly irritated. Poppy knew that being Queen meant she wouldn’t get much time for herself, but she kinda hoped today would be different.

Barb turned to face her, grinning mischievously.

“The others tell me Branch hasn’t kissed you yet,” she said.

Poppy blushed, slightly confused.

“W-what?” She said.

Barb laughed. “I’m kidding! Man, you’re easy to tease.”

Poppy laughed nervously, wanting desperately to leave before things got more embarrassing.

“Wait a minute,” Barb said with a smirk. “Has Branch actually never kissed you?!”

Poppy gaped, turning white.

“Shhh!” Poppy said, putting a finger to her lips.

Barb let out a chuckle before looking over at Branch. She put hands on her hips, looking serious.

“We need to get him to kiss you,” she said.

Poppy followed her gaze, watching Branch doze on his lounging chair. Was there really something they could do to get him to kiss her? He wasn’t exactly the romantic type. At least, he wasn’t very open about that side of him.

“I don’t know,” Poppy said, hesitant.

Barb placed her hands on Poppy’s shoulders, giving her an earnest look.

“Oh, come on, Pipsqueak, it’ll be fun! Besides, haven’t you ever wondered what it’s like to be kissed? I mean, assuming you’ve never been kissed.”

Poppy looked away, thinking it over. In truth, she had thought about what his kiss was like. And Barb was right, she hadn’t been kissed before! Poppy was now desperate to kiss him.

“Okay... let’s do it.”

“Yeah!” Barb yelled, raising her arms.

Poppy hastily pushed them down, looking at Branch.

“Barb! We’ve gotta keep it on the down low.”

Barb nodded. “Right. Wouldn’t wanna spoil the process.”

She walked over to Prince D. Poppy followed behind nervously.

“Hey D!” Barb said, getting his attention. “We need your help with some love related stuff.”

Prince D grinned. “Well you came to the right troll. I’m all about romance.”

He looked them over inquisitively. “So, what are we doing exactly?”

“We are getting getting Poppy a kiss from Branch,” Barb replied, chuckling. “Can you believe he’s never kissed her?”

Prince D laughed, looking at Poppy. “Seriously?” He said.

Poppy frowned. “Can we just get this over with?”

Barb smirked. “Ooh, someone’s eager for their kiss. Anyway, Pipsqueak’s right. We only have so much time before this hangout ends.”

The three walked over to a more private area, discussing the details.

“Prince D, you’ll get Branch to go under a Trollberry tree, while I get Poppy ready. And Poppy, once you’re ready, I’ll take you to Branch and you two will end up standing right under a Trollberry. And since it’s tradition, Branch will be forced to kiss you.”

Prince D nodded, heading over to talk to Branch.

Barb got straight to work, finding anything like flowers or leaves to enhance her outfit.

Poppy stood awkwardly, still processing the whole situation.

“Um... are you sure this is going to work? I mean, Branch has always been traditional, but... I don’t know. What if there’s a reason he’s never kissed me?”

Poppy’s head hung low, her confidence starting to break.

Barb walked over, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Hey, of course he’ll want to kiss you! I mean, why wouldn’t he? You are a Queen after all.”

“You mean he only likes me because I’m Queen?!”

“Okay, poor choice of words,” Barb sighed. “Poppy, Branch loves you. I see it every time he looks at you. Maybe he’s just too nervous to show it.”

Poppy smiled. “Yeah, that’s probably it. Thanks, Barb.”

Barb grinned. “Your welcome. Now, we’ve gotta finish getting you ready for your first kiss.”

Barb and Poppy laughed, talking about different ways they could use the many flowers Barb had gathered.  
********************************************************************************  
“So, you need me to stand under these Trollberry trees because?...”

Branch and Prince D stood under the Trollberry trees on the other side of the beach. Branch was still confused, wondering why Prince D was even talking to him. They weren’t really friends yet, more like acquaintances. Sure, he and Poppy seemed to get along well, but him? There was no reason for him to randomly suggest standing under a Trollberry tree.

Prince D smiled sheepishly, trying to keep a straight face. “Well, you see... uh...”

Branch was growing more irritated by the second. Then a sudden realization overtook him, causing him to look around in concern.

“You aren’t pulling a prank on me, are you?” He asked.

Prince D laughed. “What? No! I just want us to hang out, get to know each other better.”

Branch huffed. “Look, I appreciate the thought, but but I’ve gotta get back to my lounge chair. Poppy’s going to wonder where I’m at, so...”

“Wait!” Prince D shouted.

Branch continued walking. He was starting to get a bit creeped out. Not to mention he was never good at making new friends. Oh well. He’d feel better once he was with Poppy.

But before he could make it more than a few feet, Barb ran out of the nearby forest, Poppy following behind her in a bright green dress covered in an assortment of flowers.

Branch couldn’t lie, she looked absolutely stunning! But that didn’t explain their current situation.

Barb and Poppy froze mid-step, smiling awkwardly. Prince D stood behind him, giving the girls an apologetic smile.

“Okay, what’s going on here?” Branch asked.

Barb sighed, letting go of Poppy’s hand.

“Well, I heard Poppy had never been kissed, so I-“

Branch looked at Poppy, dumbfounded. “Wait what?”

Poppy looked away, somewhat ashamed of herself. She knew it was silly to force this sort of thing, but she was so curious.

“I’m sorry, Branch. I just really wanted you to kiss me. But since you never have, I started to worry that you don’t want to kiss me.”

Barb stood awkwardly to the side, her arms folded around her protectively.

“It was my fault, Branch. I set it up.”

Branch came up to them, looking confused.

“Set up what?” He asked.

“You know, for you two to kiss under those Trollberry trees,” Barb said.

Branch looked over at Prince D, who still looked sorry for letting him get away.

“So that’s what this is all about?” He asked, looking at Poppy again. “Why didn’t you just tell me you wanted a kiss?”

“Well, I guess I just thought it would be a bit awkward, and um... less romantic.”

Branch nodded, his mouth becoming a thin line. Now he was the one feeling bad. He had just ruined something that would’ve been special for Poppy. He’d have to make it up to her somehow.

“I’m sorry, Poppy. I had no idea. And please don’t ever think I don’t want to kiss you, or hug you, or love you. I’m sorry I don’t always show it, but I love you more than anything in this world.”

He came up to Poppy, giving her a hug which she gladly received.

“Wanna go home?” Branch whispered in her ear.

Poppy nodded. “Yeah.”

Branch took her hand and led her away, saying goodbye to Barb and Prince D. Poppy tried to say sorry to them, but they told her there was no need.

As the couple mounted onto their bug flyer, Branch became determined to make it up to Poppy. The sad look on her face made him feel even worse, and he never wanted to make her feel this way again.  
********************************************************************************  
“We’re almost there, Poppy. Just keep holding my hand.”

Branch led Poppy through Pop forest, making sure she didn’t run into anything while she had a blindfold on.

Poppy nearly tripped over a rock, Branch steadying her just in time. She laughed.

“Branch, stop going so fast, I’m gonna fall!”

Branch smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

He kept going a little further until they finally reached the spot. Branch took Poppy’s blindfold off, pushing some leaves out of their way. Behind the branches was a clearing, and a picnic blanket with all kinds of food on it.

Poppy gasped.

“Branch, is this all for me?”

Branch nodded, smiling. “I wanted to make up for what happened last week.”

Poppy looked over at him. “Oh, Branch. You didn’t have to make up for anything.”

She grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the picnic with her.

“But that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t enjoy this wonderful picnic you set up,” she said, giggling.

Branch sighed, relieved. He reached over to grab a plate and placed a piece of cake onto it.

“For you, Milady,” he said, handing it to her.

Poppy grinned, taking it with a ‘thank you’.

Together they enjoyed the picnic, talking and laughing the rest of the hour. When they had finished eating nearly all the food, Branch decided they should probably get ready to head home.

“Can we take a walk first?” She asked, looking into the forest. “Just to the nearby lake.”

Branch chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Fine.”

He got up and offered his hand to her, which she accepted happily. They headed into the forest, walking along the path that led to the lake. After a few minutes Branch got an idea. He smirked, going faster.

Once they reached the lake they stopped, taking in the view. The sun’s light glistened over the water, making everything around it glow. The fireflies were starting to emerge from their homes, and the crickets song became louder.

Branch and Poppy looked up, noticing the sky become darker.

“Let’s play hide a seek,” Branch said.

Poppy laughed. “Branch, you can’t be serious.”

He smiled. “Hey, aren’t I allowed to have fun with my girlfriend every now and then?”

“Of course he is,” Poppy replied, chuckling. “But his girlfriend’s going to make him feel sorry for it!”

Branch rolled his eyes, turning around and covering them. “I’ll count, you hide.”

As Branch proceeded to count, Poppy skipped off, looking for a good hiding spot. We giggled quietly when she found a place to hide.

Branch counted to 30, then turned around and yelled. “Here I come!”

Branch stepped forward, listening intently. He heard a rustling in some bushes, but ignored it once he realized it was just a bird.

Branch went over to a nearby tree, trying to be as quiet as possible. The closer he got the more he could hear the unmistakable giggling of Poppy.

After taking a few more steps, he leaped in front of where she stood behind the tree, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her against the tree. He smirked.

“Found you,” he said triumphantly.

Poppy laughed, not noticing the mischievous look Branch was giving her.

Branch leaned forward, kissing her aggressively.

Poppy’s eyes widened before she closed them softly, wrapping her arms around Branch. She deepened the kiss, sighing contentedly.

Branch broke the kiss a few seconds later, grinning. He placed a hand on Poppy’s cheek and rubbed it with his thumb.

“I should’ve kissed you sooner,” he said.

Poppy smiled, her cheeks scarlet red. “Yeah, I agree.”

They stood gazing into each other’s eyes, catching their breath. Poppy started to laugh, confusing Branch.

“Is something wrong?” He asked.

Poppy shook her head.

“No. It’s just... I can’t believe this is why you wanted to play hide and seek.”

Branch rolled his eyes once again, smirking. He picked her up bridal style, carrying her along the path that led home.

“What about the picnic stuff?” Poppy asked.

Branch gave her a devilish smile. “We can worry about that later.”

He kept on walking, his heart beating wildly as she kissed his cheek.

“I just wanna be with you right now.”


	2. Hiccups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy has the hiccups and goes to Branch for help.

It was a sunny day in Pop Village, the birds chirping and trolls singing.

Poppy sat up in bed, stretching.

*HICK!*

Poppy put a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. Why did she have to get hiccup today? This afternoon she was supposed to give a speech to all of Troll Kingdom! How would she give the speech with hiccups?!

Poppy got out of bed, getting dressed and putting on her crown. Every now and then she’d make a little *hick* sound.

After getting ready she leaped out of her pod, heading off to Branch’s bunker. If any troll has a cure for hiccups, it’d be him.

Once arriving at Branch’s bunker, Poppy hid behind a bush, not wanting to startle Branch from his work. It looked like he was making a new device of some sort.

Poppy blushed as she noticed the look of quiet focus on his features. She loved to watch him work and do what he loved. But she’d never tell him that.

*HICK!*

Poppy ducked further into the bushes, hoping Branch didn’t hear her. Unfortunately for her, Branch had a trained ear.

Branch walked over, parting the bushes that shielded Poppy.

“Really Poppy? Again?” He said.

Poppy smiled sheepishly, standing up.

“Sorry, Branch. I didn’t want to bother you while you were working.”

Branch smirked.

“Guess your plan didn’t work out so well,” he teased.

Poppy chuckled. “Guess not.”

*HICK!*

Branch frowned as she hiccuped once again.

“You know, it’s going to be hard giving a speech with those hiccups,” he said.

“I know,” Poppy said, nodding. “That’s why I came here. I figured you would have a cure or something.”

Branch folded his arms, his face becoming serious.

“I have a few things that could work,” he said.

Branch led her over to his bunker door. He pulled the lever, causing them to go downwards.

As they descended into the bunker, Branch started listing different methods for getting rid of the hiccups, while Poppy continued to hiccup.

Once they reached the floor, they walked over to a shelf of assorted jars. Branch grabbed one off the shelf, handing it to Poppy.

“Try this and see if it works.”

Poppy eyed the contents in the jar before gulping it down. After drinking the whole jar’s worth she wiped her mouth, smiling at Branch.

“I feel bett-*HICK!*”

Poppy flopped backwards, landing on her rear end. Branch ran over, helping her up.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Poppy nodded, groaning.

“I really thought that would work,” Branch sighed.

“It’s okay, Branch,” Poppy replied, her shoulders drooping. “I guess I’ll just have to cancel the speech.”

Branch gasped.

“You can’t cancel the speech! Come on, there’s one more thing I want to try.”

Poppy followed Branch into another room, which was filled to the brim with packaged food. At least, it looked like food.

Branch walked over to a basket of yellow fruit and handed one to her.

“Hopefully this will work,” he said.

Poppy plopped the fruit into her mouth, swishing it around her mouth. It had a bit of a tangy taste, and a tartness that made Poppy hate it and love it all at once. Finally she swallowed.

Poppy and Branch stood for a beat, listening for any hiccups. They smiled when none came.

“What can I say, I’m a-“

*HICK!*

They huffed, Poppy flinging her arms in the air.

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do, Branch! We’ve tried everything!”

A lightbulb seemed to light up in Branch’s head. He smirked.

“Not everything.”

Branch grabbed each side of Poppy’s face, planting his lips onto hers. Poppy smiled into the kiss, amused by his idea.

A moment later he released her, wearing a confident grin.

They waited a few minutes this time, making sure the hiccups were actually gone. Poppy chuckled as she realized the kiss worked.

“Who would’ve thought a kiss could cure hiccups,” she laughed.

“Well apparently I did,” Branch said pridefully.

The couple walked out of the room, heading outside.

Branch walked Poppy the rest of the way home, making sure she was safe. It was unlikely anything would hurt her, but he always felt better accompanying her.

As they arrived at Poppy’s pod Branch took both of her hands in his, giving her a soft smile.

“Good luck with your speech, Poppy,” he said.

Poppy grinned. “Thanks, Branch. For everything.”

“Your welcome,” he said.

Branch released her hands and turned to leave.

Before he could make it more than two steps, he heard a *HICK!* from behind him.

He turned around, smirking.

Poppy blushed, looking sorry.

“I guess all the laughing gave me more hiccups,” she said.

Branch came over, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Good thing there’s a cure,” he said, grinning.

Poppy rolled her eyes, turning redder.

“Good thing.”


End file.
